1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a computer wireless receiver, especially, to a receiving device to be connected directly to the COM PORT of a computer without any external power source.
2. Prior Art
Since computer science has become more and more popular, computers are being used to process and operate with complicated data. News and economic messages may be transferred by a wireless communication sub-system and then displayed and stored in a computer. The wireless communication sub-system may be employed to transfer character messages and to remotely control a safety system. However, in general, the high frequency circuit of the wireless communication sub-system must have a better power source, and the signal on the carrier must be encoded and decoded so as to attain a better data transformation. Therefore, the peripheral devices for a computer will occupy a large volume. Thus, if it is used in a portable computer or a personal digital assistant (P.D.A.), apparently such is not an ideal device and also is not easy to carry and operate.